


Memories

by Dragon_Maiden



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Children, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Sweet
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-23
Updated: 2015-09-23
Packaged: 2018-04-23 01:00:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4857191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragon_Maiden/pseuds/Dragon_Maiden
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of mini prompt's given to me via Tumblr.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Memories

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for taking the time to read my work, feel free to leave comment's with question's or just chit chat stuff. I'll be adding to this as much as I can. Till then Enjoy!

The echoing calls and smells of Skyhold greeted the group after a mission from within their own walls. A maid’s daughter had gone outside the walls and had gotten lost. Bijaka and her group had worked swiftly to return her home. But as Bi and the girl walked hand in hand she couldn’t help replay the events that happened with her added presence. 

Watching Sera make slightly less crude drawings in the dirt with the girl had warmed Bi’s heart. She hadn’t known Sera could so easily be the older sister. To not burden her with grown up worries but to bring her smile back. 

Blackwater had soothed her aching stomach, with a warm meal. Which she showed such manners he blushed at her response. He even had found time to whittle a small bird for the girl. She had beamed up at him with such adoration he made no fuss as she stroked his beard curiously. 

Solas had surprised her most of all. His usually stoic behavior towards any others seemed softness by the small dalish girl. He regaled her stories of things he had witnessed in the fade. Which she had listened to for hours till the fire was low and sleep took her.

Bi gave him a soft smile leaning into his frame. “She is quite taken with you” Bi teased moving a curl from the girl’s face. Solas narrowed his eyes at her “She is a curious child, a trait many lose” was all he would say. But something about the scene made Bi’s heart ache. 

Would she ever bring such a wonder into the world or was it all death and fighting? Bi sighed heavily not realizing how loud she was. “You dwell on something now Vhenan, what?” Bi’s cheeks couldn’t have been more red. But she swallowed the creeping fear that came with awkwardness for her. 

“I wonder if I could make something like that” she said her lavender eyes looking down into the girl’s sleeping face. Solas was silent his eyes searching and silent. Before smiling sweetly “if you so choose Vhenan” he said placing his cheek against her head, his eyes distant and full of longing.


End file.
